The Will To Live
by someperson10
Summary: What if four members of Team Natsu died leaving one of them all alone and depressed and slowly losing the will to live. What would happen to that person?


The atmosphere was unusually quiet at Magnolia. It was The Fairy Tail guild was unusually quiet, empty and deserted. Magnolia cemetery was crowded with a variety of people from all over Fiore. Most of them had tears streaming down their faces while some were just trying their best not to cry. Both ways depression and sadness were in all of their hearts.

Makarov Dreyar stood at the podium, ready to speak while trying to hold back his tears. _I have to stay strong for my children._ He thought. The master took a glimpse at the four graves behind him before he spoke.

"11 days ago, we have lost four of our precious nakama. At first, like all of you, I didn't want to believe it. I still had a small spark of hope since one of them has managed to return alive and their bodies were not found yet. They were the ones who always brought life to our guild, the weirdest and most unique members of Fairy Tail. The four of them didn't know the meaning of giving up. But three days ago we have discovered that they used a spell that was strong enough to have destroyed their bodies." As the Master was saying these, he couldn't hold the tears back anymore and pretty soon he was crying. " The team of mages who have offered the last of their lives in order to save all of us. The rowdiest members of Fairy Tail. The friends that would never leave a fellow nakama alone. There was never a dull moment when you are with them. These children of mine had experience greater hardships than any of us but no matter what happened in the past they had always taught us to keep looking forward towards the future so let us all wipe these tears away for that was probably their final wish for all of us to stay happy even though their gone. No it's not that we should forget them, instead we must let their legacy live forever. And let us four of the members of the strongest team of Fairy Tail, Team Natsu."

Everyone was crying now especially the people closest to these for people. The podium was now open for those closest to those who died to speak. The first to step up was Lyon Vastia.

You could see in his face that he had been crying too. He was trying to keep his composure as he spoke

"Gray Fullbuster was like a brother to me since we were together in training for most of our childhood." Lyon was shaking and as he said this you could hear sadness in his voice. "He was a good guy, a great ice mage, and an even better friend. He was a type of guy who was always laid back and almost never loses his composure and according to some people he is very handsome and good looking though I doubt he's more handsome than me."

This brought chuckles and small smiles from the crowd. "But that time when I was blinded by my craving to surpass our teacher, Ul, he showed me the light and gave me a new direction in life. All those adventures and battles we've had together was the bests of my life. I am very glad to have met you Gray and don't worry I'll take care of Juvia." He was about to go but Lyon said one more thing before going back to his seat. "And I'm pretty sure Ur is very proud of you Gray."

And with that he glanced at the tomb stone.

_Gray Fullbuster_

_X766-X792_

'_The student of Ur'_

'_The Gray-sama of Juvia'_

'_The Stripper and Ice-Make Mage of Fairy Tail'_

_You will always be remembered_

And with that Lyon came down from the podium.

Next up was Jellal Fernandes. He began with tears forming in his eyes.

"Erza Scarlet was the bravest girl I've ever known. She is also the scariest girl that I know." Murmurs of agreement could be heard from the crowd. "Erza is a girl who doesn't like anyone violating her rules, she's very strict and criticizing, but she is also beautiful, warm, passionate and caring about her friends. Even though I was the cause of her tragic childhood she's still very dear to me and she was willing to forgive me for my mistakes. The only regrets she had had were the times when she couldn't protect her friends. She truly was strong and even through her armor she can touch everyone's heart. And…" The blue-haired mage gulped. "She's the love of my life. I love you Erza. You'll always be my one and only."

_Erza Scarlet_

_X765-X792_

'_Titania'_

'_The Requip mage of Team Natsu'_

'_The Strongest Woman of Fairy Tail'_

_Your Love and Your Passion will be forever in our Hearts_

Nobody knew who was going to stand up next... because everyone appreciated the beloved Dragon Slayer. And in the end it was Lisanna, and Gajeel who stood up.

Lisanna came first; everyone could see the tears streaming down her face. But before she spoke a slight smile formed in her lips at the thought of all the memories the Dragon Slayer had left.

"Natsu was my childhood friend. He was a guy who was up for everything and a friend that would never leave your side. He is also the son of the Fire Dragon Igneel. And even though I said we would marry each other I only see him now as a brother. He was the one who always started the fights in the guild and the rowdiest one of all. And the funniest thing about him is whenever he gets motion sickness. He will never let an enemy lay even a single hand on his friends. That is Natsu Dragneel." And Lisanna let Gajeel speak after that.

The iron Dragon slayer stood up the podium and began. "Salamander was a good friend and a great person even though he defeated me once or twice. He was strong not only physically but he also has a strong personality. He brings light to a situation even at its darkest. And Salamander even though you didn't see him again I'm pretty sure Igneel is proud of you."

_Natsu Dragneel_

_X?-X792_

'_Salamander'_

'_The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel__ '_

'_Son of Igneel'_

'_Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail'_

_Your Fire will continue to burn in our hearts until the end_

The last one to come up the podium was Charle. And she immedieately spoke.

"The he-cat became a great part of each of our lives. He managed to fulfill the expectation he got from his name and that was to keep everyone happy. Even though he's annoying trying to give me fish, I've got to say I appreciated every one of his gestures for me. Though this is a good bye we'll all try to be happy to keep your legacy alive Happy, the Exceed."

And with that everyone was crying and rain had begun to pour down Magnolia and everyone stood up to pay their last respects to the deceased. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and many other guilds including Sabertooth came. Evry mameber of Fairy Tail was there too except one. You could hear small chats occur around the cemetery and on one side you could see Mira and Levy talking.

"Where is she?" Mira had asked with a worried expression.

"She's still there in her apartment; she said she wouldn't attend because she still doesn't believe that they're gone." Levy said sadly.

"So she hasn't recovered yet huh?" Mira said.

After the funeral nobody was left in the cemetery and we could see one figure walking towards the grave. She knelt down in front of them and cried.

"Why'd you guys leave me alone?" Lucy Heartphilia whispered softly as she placed one of the flowers on the grave. "it's my fault you guys are gone."


End file.
